Brigadeiro
by Little V
Summary: 'E quem diria que nosso beijo seria ainda mais delicioso, seria com gostinho de BRIGADEIRO' - Tio JakeBigadêlo.


Brigadeiro.

- E não se esqueça Jacob, ela precisa comer de três em três horas pra manter o peso! Ah, ela tem que dormir antes das 23:00 porque se não ela dorme demaaais e no dia seguinte só levanta depois do meio dia e isso não é nada bom porque ela perde o sol das dez e meia que ela tem que tomar. Ah é, se você precisar de mais comida tem um cartão de créditos dentro da segunda gaveta do armário. Ah Jacob, não se esqueça que...

- BELLA! SERÁ QUE DAVA PRA ENTRAR NA PORRA DO CARRO? – gritou Emmett para Bella, fazendo-a parar de andar de um lado para o outro e tagarelar mais do que a matraca permite comigo pela oitava vez. E exatamente a MESMA coisa.

- Mas Emmett ele precisa...

- Bella, caramba, ela tem 14 anos, não 1! – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

- Ele já entendeu Bells, será que dava pra entrar no carro que o avião sai daqui a pouco e Esme não vai ficar NADA contente se nós não chegarmos na hora combinada? – Alice falou, vindo em minha ajuda, aparecendo na janelinha do jipe.

Dentro do carro estavam Emmett, a loira nojenta, Alice, Jasper e Edward. E bem, FINALMENTE Bella. Acontece que eles estão indo para a tal da Ilha Esme onde o casal sanguessuga mais velho espera para um suruba comunitária.

- Ah Jacob, eu já cansei de te dizer que não é esta blasfêmia que você está pensando os nossos encontros na Ilha Esme – suspirou Edward. E beleza, ele pensa que eu nasci ontem ¬¬. Sonha neném, eu sei que vocês todos adóooram aquela Ilha para foder geral – e literalmente.

Afinal, se não fosse uma suruba comunitária, e pior, ENTRE FAMÍLIA, porque eles não levariam Nessie hein? HEIN HEIN HEIN? Não que eu esteja reclamando, nunca, afinal a babá serei eu, euzinho lindo aqui.

- Jacob Black, considere-se morto se você tocar na minha filha! – seu rosnado não me assusta, Edward *joga os cabelos e lixa as unhas*.

- Digo o mesmo, Jake – disse Bella, trincando os dentes.

- Calma aí pai, mãe – disse minha Nessie entrando na garagem. Sabe que assim, do nada mesmo, aquele lugar se tornou o mais lindo de todo o universo? *-*' - Pessoal, ALÔ ALÔ, eu to bem grandinha pra me cuidar, vocês não acham? E se o Jacob tentar alguma coisa pode crer que eu mesma dou um jeito nele! – Bem, eu preciso comentar que, assim que ela terminou de dizer isso, me olhou e deu uma piscada um tanto suspeita, ou seja, eu fui o único que REALMENTE entendeu o sentido de "eu mesma dou um jeito nele". Aí sim hein? ;]

O carro deu a partida e, em um segundo já desaparecia no meio das árvores, o que significa uma única coisa:

- Enfim sós Jacob – ela murmurou, se apoiando em meu obro. Eu não falo que ela me completa direitinho?

- Enfim sós Nessie – murmurei de volta, abestalhado e segurando sua mão. A presença dela me enerva, FATÃO. – Bom o que temos de planos para hoje? Piscina? Uma volta por La Push? Guerra de Lama? Ou quem sabe...

- Que tal se a gente assistisse a um filme, Jake? – ela sugeriu com os olhos bem abertos e redondos.

O-Ou. Eu conheço BEM essa expressão.

- Nessie, é melhor a gente...

- Não Jacob, a gente vai assistir filme!

Uma ordem expressa e mesmo que eu quisesse, não seria capaz de negar. Coisa de _Imprinting_, coisa de lobo. E sim, vai ser TENSO esse filme, porque a expressão dela revelou direitinho que ela tinha algum plano maquiavélico na cabeça. O que será dessa vez? Bem, eu digo 'dessa vez' porque a minha pequena Nessie não é _tão_ pequena assim agora. Ela tem 14 anos, está mais linda e _tentadora_ do que nunca. Ah claro, não posso esquecer-me de mencionar que ela está deixando mais do que visível seu interesse por mim. E ela está ficando expert nisso.

- Tudo bem por você? – ela ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar com aquela carinha de cínica perfeitamente maravilhosa.

- Claro – rosnei de volta, fazendo-a alargar o sorriso e, consecutivamente, alargar o meu nível de boboquice. E quem disse que eu consigo assustar ela? ¬¬.

- Vem Jake, vamos escolher qual vai ser hoje e fazer alguma coisa pra comer – ela segurou minha mão e foi me guiando pela casa, em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Enquanto andávamos, não pude deixar de notar o quanto o short dela era curto e o quanto a blusa era agarrada, revelando um BELO de um corpo. Beleza, eu não sou de ferro, muito menos perto dela. Uma coisinha de nada e eu podia perder o controle, se bem que eu tenho sido duro na queda esses tempos.

- To vendo que eu vou precisar de água, não é Jacob?

- OXE! Desculpa aí então se eu te seco tanto assim! Mas você provoca FORTE também né? Cadê o resto do seu short, menina?

- Esqueci no quarto – e ela ainda zomba de mim. ÓH, CEUS!

- Que tal se você fosse buscar?

- Que tal se você fosse comigo? – ela parou e se virou de frente para mim. Não pude deixar de notar em como estávamos próximos.

- O que você quer afinal, Ness? – perguntei, baixando a guarda e desistindo dos joguinhos, olhando fundo em seus olhos chocolates.

- Você deveria saber o que eu quero Jake. Não sou sua _impressão? – _ela levantou uma sobrancelha, me desafiando a dizer o que eu sabia que ela queria.

- Eu nunca pensei que ter uma _impressão_ seria tão difícil! – confessei.

- Você _me ama_ Jacob, então fica na sua! – disse voltando a andar e rir, me segurando pela mão. Diz aí, como não rir junto e se entregar totalmente?

Chegamos ao quarto e, em silêncio eu peguei o filme que eu sabia que ela queria assistir. Era o filme que SEMPRE assistíamos juntos.

- Boa escolha – ela disse saltitando ao meu lado. – O nosso filme certo?

- Certo – respondi, quase babando.

- Não me canso de ver Stardust sabia?

- Porque será? – me fiz de desentendido, só para ouvi-la dizer mais uma vez.

- Porque é o _nosso_ filme, oras! Vem cá Jake. – ela disse se sentando na enorme cama de casal de Edward&Bella, me chamando para seu lado. Hesitei. – O que? Anda, eu não vou te morder! – "Mas eu vou", pensei.

Fui para seu lado e ela tocou com carinho meu pescoço, me mostrando o que ela queria. Assim que voltei, sorri, porém tive de impor condições. Certa parte não poderia aceitar, ou sairia do meu controle e bem, parece que é o que ela queria. Mas que coisa, viu! Ela só tem 14 anos, não pode ficar querendo essas coisas! Bom, o fato é que ela queria que assistíssemos ao filme ali na cama, juntinhos pelo que eu vi, comendo o meu famoso...

- Vai fazer ou não meu _BRIGADEIRO_? – ela estava de pé em minha frente, batendo o pé.

Suspirei.

- Estou indo, estou indo. Mas com uma condição! – era o único jeito de sair daquela.

- Qual? – os olhos dela brilharam maliciosamente.

- Assistiremos ao filme lá embaixo.

- Ah Jake, qual o proble...

- Você sabe o problema, sua peste! – eu disse me levantando e encarando-a de cima. Nossos corpos perigosamente perto, me fazendo sentir a eletricidade que nos prendia, os cordões de aço que me atavam a ela. Sorri. – Ou é isso, ou nada do _brigadeiro_ do Jake.

- Ah, seu... Seu... MALVADO! Chantagear-me com o seu brigadeiro é golpe baixo!

- Não criança, golpe baixo é o que _você _faz comigo!

Ela sorriu e pegou o filme, saindo do quarto.

- Vamos logo, meu estômago está gritando pelo _bigadêlo_ do tio Jake!

Gargalhei ao ouvi-la falar como se ainda tivesse dois anos e estivesse fazendo birra por meu _brigadeiro_. A propósito, a coisa que ela mais ama no mundo todo, fato ;]. Desci as escadas e rumei para a cozinha. Comecei a fazer o brigadeiro e pude ouvi-la arrumando o filme para nós dois. Ouvi também ela arrumando o sofá, jogando as almofadas no chão. Suspirei. Ela era mesmo a peste mais linda do mundo. Sabe, fico pensando em quando finalmente ficaremos juntos. Porque sei que ela me ama. O coração disparado e frenético de passarinho dela não nega quando chega perto de mim. É possível ver em seus olhos. Mas bem, claro que Edward e Bella vão querer me esganar só por saberem que estamos juntos, no dia que isso acontecer. Mas é inevitável, oras! E vai acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Jacob, ta pronto? – ela gritou da sala, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Calma, to colocando no prato e pegando as colheres!

Quem sabe esse dia em que finalmente vamos ficar juntos não está próximo não é? Basta eu tomar uma atitude de hómi, oras!

- Até que enfim! – ela veio como uma leoa para cima de mim, me puxando para o sofá ao lado dela e puxando o prato de minhas mãos.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu sei que você ama mais ao brigadeiro do que a mim, não se preocupe.

- Troxa, cala a boca e come!

Ela já se deliciava com o doce, enquanto eu ria e dava o play no filme. Passado algum tempo, não mais de meia hora, o enoooooorme prato de brigadeiro já estava pela metade. E eu só tinha pegado três colheradas, se quer saber. Nessie já estava deitada em meu colo e eu já estava totalmente sem noção do mundo ao meu redor. Era ela, só ela. E bem, o barulho dela comendo brigadeiro. Estava colocando uma colherada generosa de _brigadeiro_ na boca, quando senti alguma coisa mole caindo em minha bermuda.

- Ah, RENÉESME! – resmunguei, vendo que ela havia deixado a colherada de brigadeiro cair em mim.

- Desculpe! – ela disse e riu alto. E muito. – Desculpe, desculpe, não tive a intenção!

Cerrei os olhos e dei um sorriso malicioso.

- O que?

Depois de um segundo eu estava esfregando a minha colherada de _brigadeiro _por toda aquela carinha de boneca de porcelana. Ela estava presa embaixo de mim, no chão, toda melecada e rindo, rindo muito. Bom, eu estava quase igual. Em algum momento, não sei quando, nossos olhares se cruzaram e as risadas cessaram. Ficamos ali, deitados no chão, todos melecados.

- Você ta nojento, Jacob – ela murmurou, tentando se controlar, mas eu podia sentir o coração dela quase na boca de tão disparado. Isso fazia alguma coisa aqui dentro gritar loucamente, gritar de alegria.

- Você está pior, Ness – eu disse, fazendo-a soltar um risinho. – Espera, deixa-me limpar.

Lentamente passei um dedo por sua bochecha, tirando um pouco de brigadeiro e limpando na blusa dela.

- Jacob! – ela gritou.

- Desculpe – disse com a maior cara de cínico, fazendo-a rir.

Voltei a limpar seu rosto. Nosso corpo conectado daquela maneira estava me deixando louco, louco! E o coração dela, batendo em plena sintonia com o meu... Continuei limpando, até que cheguei a sua boca, a parte que mais estava suja. Lentamente fui aproximando nossos rostos, até que a distância se desfez e, finalmente, após 14 anos de espera, Renéesme Carlie Cullen estava me beijando, entre meus braços, **minha**.

O beijo foi calmo, sem pressa, como quem para e aprecia uma linda paisagem com paixão. Explorávamos um ao outro após tanto tempo de repressão de um sentimento tão exuberantemente perfeito. Eu poderia estar brilhando agora, se quer saber. De repente, senti nosso beijo mais rápido, mais desesperado, mais ousado. Nossas mãos percorriam corpos, indo de nuca a coxas em um segundo. Sem mais agüentar, paramos o beijo, arfantes, para logo depois reiniciarmos, com mais carinho ainda, com mais paixão ainda, se é possível. Éramos um verdadeiro poço de amor. Juntos então, um precipício. Mais uma vez, nos separamos. Não sei se por alegria, nervoso ou apenas deixando a emoção fluir, começamos a dar risadinhas. Até que elas se esgotaram e ficamos ali, apenas olhando no olho um do outro, tentando demonstrar o quanto aquele momento fora lindo, perfeito, completo. Nessie sorriu então e murmurou:

- Você tem gosto de _brigadeiro_, Jacob! – ela disse, me fazendo rir.

- E isso é bom?

- Mais do que bom. É como juntar as duas coisas que você mais gosta no mundo.

Sorri abertamente. Era ótimo saber que eu e o _**meeeeeeu brigadeiro**_ éramos as coisas que ela mais gostava no mundo. Era como se não fosse necessário absolutamente mais nada. E, de verdade, não era.

- Eu te amo, Nessie!

- Eu te amo, Tio do Bigadêlo – ela murmurou com voz de criança.

Nós dois rimos e a meleca começou de novo. Os Cullen iam ficar arrasados quando vissem o estado do sofá e do tapete, porque eles haviam virado doce, pegajoso, marrom e delicioso. Eles haviam ficado assim como eu e Nessie, cobertos por _brigadeiro._ O filme continuava a passar e nós dois nem ligávamos, estávamos entretidos de novo em "nos limparmos". E ah, quem diria que nosso primeiro beijo seria ainda mais delicioso, seria com gostinho de BRIGADEIRO!


End file.
